Chance Encounter
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah McCoy is on vacation when she encounters Jon Moxley in a bar. What happens when they are thrown together unexpectedly? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or any other wrestling promotion. i only own this story and my OC, Sarah McCoy. This story features the pairing from my stories Shielded and Invulnerable, but this story is completely separate from them. Hope y'all enjoy this little story.**

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah McCoy walked into the small, seedy bar in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, thankful to be out of the cold. She was visiting the historic city as part of her bucket list. When her father died suddenly the year before, she decided to do all the things she'd always wanted to do, but never had. She now knew just how short life could be. Sarah took her coat off and made her way through the crowd towards the bartender. She ordered a Jack and coke and decided to plop down on one of the bar stools instead of fighting her way back through the crowded room. She started sipping on her drink and tuned the noise out until she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and bury their face in her neck.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon Moxley was hanging out at his favorite bar after a long day. Not only had he wrestled a grueling match earlier that night, but he'd also gotten an offer from WWE Developmental. It was a longtime dream come true so he was ready to do some serious celebrating tonight.

Jon was scanning the bar, looking for some female companionship, but none of the women present were really appealing to him. He was about to pay his tab and leave to hit up a different bar when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before walked in. She was 5' 8" tall with long, curly brown hair that fell to mid-back and she was wearing curve hugging blue jeans and a faded AC/DC t-shirt.

 _'Holy shit! Who the hell is this gorgeous creature? She doesn't belong in here, that's for damn sure. She is way too innocent looking. I have to get her out of here, away from these sick assholes. At the very least I need to stick close by to keep an eye on her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Then maybe I can get to know her. There's just something about her that's calling to me and drawing me in. It's a scary feeling, but for some reason, I need to see where this goes.'_ Jon thought to himself. He'd never wanted to stick with just one woman before, but there was something about this brunette beauty that was bringing out instincts that he didn't even know he possessed.

Jon walked up to the bar stool that she had sat down on. His arm wound around her waist and he nuzzled her neck before bringing his lips up to her ear. He then whispered in a deep, raspy voice "What's your name, sweet girl?"

#*#*#*#*#

A surge of electricity flowed through Sarah's body when Jon's body came into contact with hers. Her body began trembling at the sound of his sexy voice and the feel of his surprisingly soft lips near her skin. The different feelings warring in her body was completely foreign to her. She'd never felt this way before in her life. For some unknown reason, she relaxed into his touch. Sarah didn't know why, but her gut instinct was telling her that she could trust him. She wasn't about to question it though since it had never steered her wrong before.

"Sarah." she finally managed to answer. Jon let out a groan upon hearing her soft southern drawl. It was definitely going to be a huge turn on for him when it came to her. "I like it. It suits you." he told her.

Sarah blushed and asked "What's your name?" "Jon." he replied. Jon finally removed his arm from around her waist and she was able to turn around and look at him.

Jon was 6' 4" tall, solidly built but not overly muscular, with dirty blonde hair and hypnotising blue eyes. Sarah gasped softly as she took in the sight and feel of him. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his blue orbs and they got lost in each other for several moments.

"Do you wanna get out of here and go somewhere quieter?" Jon asked. "Sure." Sarah replied. "Where are you staying at?" he asked her. She gave him the name of the hotel and her answer made him frown. It was not in the best part of town and his protective nature was not happy about her staying there at all.

"We're going back there and getting your stuff. I'm gonna find you a safer place to stay." Jon said. "I can't. I already paid for the room. I'll be just fine, Jon." Sarah told him. "At least let me hang out there for a while. That way people will think you're not alone." he requested.

Sarah was touched by his concern, so she said "Alright. Just let me go to the bathroom right quick and we can go." She knew it was crazy, but there was something about Jon that made her trust him. He helped her slide off the stool and then watched her walk to the ladies room.

#*#*#*#*#

While Jon was waiting for Sarah to return, he settled his tab and paid for her drink as well. He sat down on the bar stool that she had just vacated and kept his eyes open for her return.

Almost twenty minutes later, Sarah still hadn't come back, which made him anxious. Jon knew that she hadn't slipped out on him, so there had to be something wrong. He jumped up from his seat and made his way to the bathrooms. He knocked on the door to the women's room and a short blonde stuck her head out. He asked if she had seen Sarah and the woman replied that she hadn't.

A bad feeling began to churn through Jon's gut as he entered the men's room. He hoped that she couldn't wait for a free stall and decided to use the other restroom instead. He checked the first two stalls, but they were unoccupied. There was one last one but the door was closed, so Jon lightly rapped his knuckles against it.

The door creaked open and Jon pushed it open the rest of the way. He did a quick sweep of the stall with his eyes before backing away. He was about to turn around when the sound of a low groan reached his ears. Jon turned back around and this time, he finally found her.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was in a sitting position between the toilet and the wall. Her hair was partially covering her face and there was some blood on the floor. Jon's heart dropped into his stomach as he reached down to lift her up into his arms. She moaned in pain but she didn't stir otherwise. He cradled her in his arms tightly and all but sprinted out of the bathroom.

Jon was met outside the restroom by his friend, Sami Callihan. The younger man took one look at the unconscious woman in his friend's arms and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Get my keys out of my pocket and start the car. She needs a hospital. Now." Jon told him. "Why don't you hand her to me and you can drive. You know I hate driving your car." Sami suggested.

A deep, almost feral growl erupted from the older man's chest as a strong protective and possessive instinct washed over him. The feeling startled him, but he just couldn't turn loose of Sarah. Not now anyway.

Sami held his hands up in mock surrender and did just as his friend asked him to do.

Jon carried Sarah through the bar, stopping only to grab her coat and purse. He carefully placed her in the backseat of the car and climbed in beside her, holding her the while way to the emergency room.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Okay, so this is the story that has hijacked my muses from Invulnerable. I couldn't stop thinking about what if Sarah met Dean back when he was Jon Moxley. They're essentially the same characters, just thrown into a different situation. I really hope y'all give it a chance and see where it goes.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for helping me flesh out the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah finally came to in an unfamiliar room. She started to sit up, but she could feel something holding her right hand in place. She went to turn her head to see what had a hold of her hand, but a stabbing pain in her neck put a stop to that idea. Sarah let out a yelp of pain and it was then that she heard a deep, raspy voice ask "Are you okay?"

Jon stood up from the chair beside the bed that he had occupied all night. He hadn't budged from her bedside an inch except to go to the bathroom. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay. You're gonna be just fine, Sarah." Jon murmured soothingly. "Where am I? In a hospital?" she asked. He could see her grow visibly upset, so he quickly replied "I found you in the bathroom and brought you here. The doctor said you have some bruised ribs and a broken wrist. They're keeping you overnight for observation and so that the cops can come talk to you."

"Oh. Did they say anything about my neck?" Sarah asked in response. "Is it hurting?" Jon asked with a concerned look. "Yeah." she replied. He cursed to himself before hitting the call button and asking for the doctor.

While they were waiting for the doctor to be paged, Sarah decided to say "You can take off if you want. I'll be fine here." Jon gave her a heated look and responded "I'm not going any-fucking-where. Not until you can go home. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Why are you doing this for me? Why are you being so kind to a nobody?" she asked. He gently grasped her hand in both of his and replied "I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm feeling this strong urge to make sure that you're alright. It's confusing, but since I've always been one to go with my instincts, you'll just have to get used to it, sweet girl."

Sarah gave him a soft, shy smile in response as the doctor entered the room. He asked her a few questions and determined she needed a couple of more tests, so he left to go order them.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon was waiting for her when she was brought back to her room. Sarah informed him that the doctor said she had a muscle strain in her neck, but it was nothing serious, which made him sigh in relief. He held up a box of pizza that he got Sami to deliver and gave her a breathtaking smile. He slid a paper plate onto the tray and she slowly began eating.

"Was it good?" Jon asked once she was done. Sarah nodded and replied "Yeah. Thank you so much. For everything." "You're welcome." he responded.

"While you were gone, one of the nurses told me they got a hold of your brother. He's on his way now." Jon told her. "Crap! He is gonna loose his ever lovin' mind when he sees me like this. Oh no..." Sarah said with a groan. "I'm sure it'll be fine, sweet girl. He'll just be relieved that you're okay." he assured her. "You don't get it. When it comes to his family, he gets way overprotective. The stuff he's done on tv when he's supposed to be pissed is child's play compared to real life." she told him.

Jon gave her a confused look and asked "On tv? Who the hell is your brother? I feel like I'm missing something here." Sarah bit her lip and asked in response "Do you watch wrestling?" He chuckled since it was obvious she didn't know who he was and replied "Yeah." "Then you probably know who he is. My brother is Triple H." she said.

Jon's jaw dropped and it made her laugh. The action made her ribs hurt, but it was worth it. "Yeah, I had the exact same reaction when I found out too." Sarah said. "Are you being fucking serious right now?" he asked. "Yep. Well, he's actually my half-brother -same dad, different mom's- but we've only known each other for a couple of years now." she replied.

"Bet you wanna run away right now. I wouldn't blame you if you did. You certainly wouldn't be the first." Sarah told him after a lengthy pause. "I'm shocked, but he's not making me go anywhere. It's just that this is so ironic." Jon responded. "How?" she asked. "I just signed a developmental deal with WWE yesterday. That's why." he replied.

Sarah laughed again while holding her ribs. "I'd say so. You sign a deal with WWE and then randomly run into the head of developmental's little sister in a bar all in the same day. That's the definition of irony right there." she said, which caused him to grin and then laugh in response.

#*#*#*#*#

A little later in the day, Sarah and Jon were waiting for the police to arrive to get her statement. They were quietly watching tv when they heard loud cursing come from the direction of the nurse's station.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Jon asked as he rose from his chair, ready to protect her if need be. Sarah listened for a moment longer before replying "Oh crap. It's my brother."

Jon was about to respond to Sarah when the door to her room flew open. Hunter stormed inside and up to her bedside. The older man looked at his sister sadly before looking across the bed at Jon.

"Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Hunter ground out. Jon looked down at Sarah, which made the older man even angrier.

"Well?" Hunter demanded.

#*#*#*#*#


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah felt Jon hold her hand as she turned to look at her brother. Hunter saw the sad look on her face and his eyes quickly went from blazing in anger to soft and caring. Seeing the 'Cerebral Assassin' be this gentle and gooey with his sister was an amazing sight to see for Jon. It made him respect the older man that much more.

"Can it wait until the cops get here? I only want to go through it once if I can." Sarah asked in reply. "Of course it can, sis." Hunter told her before looking back up at Jon and asking "Can I talk to you out in the hall?" "Sure." the younger man replied.

#*#*#*#*#

The two men exited the hospital room and walked down to the waiting room. They each got a cup of coffee, but the cups ended up sitting untouched as Hunter gave Jon an assessing stare.

"So, do I need to worry about you hanging around my little sister, Mox?" Hunter finally asked. "You know who I am?" Jon asked in response. The older man scoffed and said "Who do you think told Talent Relations to offer you the contract?" "Good point." the younger man responded.

"Well?" Hunter asked. "No, you don't have to worry. I'm actually the one who found her." Jon replied. "If you wanna take off, you can. Thank you so much for helping her. I know you didn't have to." the older man said. "I think I'll stick around. I wanna make sure she's going to be okay." the younger man responded.

Hunter got a knowing smirk on his face and simply said "You like her." Jon's eyes grew wide and he started stuttering. "I-I-" the younger man said. The older man laughed at his reaction and patted Jon on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I went through the same thing with Stephanie. You'll get used to it." Hunter told him. "We were about to leave the bar to get coffee or something, but she had to pee. I got worried after a while and went looking for her. I don't know what happened before I got there, but the doctor said she has bruised ribs, a broken wrist, they had to do stitches to a cut on her forehead, and there's a muscle strain in her neck. They said it'd be a few weeks before she can travel back home." Jon said in an effort to deflect attention away from a conversation about his feelings. The older man knew exactly what he was doing, but he allowed him to get away with it. For now anyway.

"And she hates flying. Otherwise I would have her flown home instead. I know my sister well enough to know that she drove here. Damn it." Hunter said as he leaned back in the chair. "She can stay with me. I don't have any bookings until I report to Florida." Jon blurted out. The older man stared at the younger man for several minutes, thinking of a solution that suited everyone involved.

"Sarah is gonna throw a fit, but how about I rent a hotel suite and have you stay with her. That way I know she's safe and not alone while trying to recover. Is that okay with you?" Hunter suggested. Jon nodded and replied "Sounds good to me."

"Good. Before we go tell her, I'm going to tell you right now that if you hurt her in any way at all, I will make your life a living hell. Got me?" Hunter said in a deadly serious voice. "She's in good hands with me. I promise you that." Jon told him. "Then you get to live to see another day. Let's go back and see her now. She's probably worried that I'm hurting you right now or something." the older man said in response.

"Sarah did warn me that you're very protective of her and your family. I get it." Jon said. "I'm all she has left, so I tend to go overboard a bit. I would say sorry, but I'm not." Hunter responded with a shrug as he stood up. The younger man rose from his chair as well and they began walking back to Sarah's room.

The two men stopped just outside her room. Jon turned to Hunter and said "She's safe with me. I swear that on my life. Nothing will hurt her with me around." The older man simply nodded in response and opened the door.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was sitting up in bed when the door opened. She was relieved to see Hunter and Jon enter the room and it was evident on her face. The two men looked towards the corner of the room to see a police detective waiting for their return.

"I'm Detective Cooper and I've been assigned to Miss McCoy's case. I need to ask her about what happened last night, but she insisted on waiting for you two." the detective said. "Yeah, she wanted to only tell the story once. Sorry you had to wait." Hunter said in response.

Detective Cooper nodded in understanding, then turned towards Sarah and asked "Can you tell me what you remember from last night?"

"I went to the bathroom since Jon and I were about to leave. I was walking down the hallway when this guy grabbed my ass. I was going to ignore him, but the next thing I knew, he pulled me into the men's room. It seemed like he was grabbing me everywhere and I fought back. I think it made him mad because he slammed me against the wall and that's when I lost consciousness. That's all I remember until waking up in here." Sarah replied shakily. She had started trembling while she was telling the detective what happened, so Hunter and Jon both started comforting her.

"Did you get a good look at him? Any kind of description at all would help." Detective Cooper asked. "I didn't get a great look since it was kinda dark but he was maybe a couple of inches taller than me, medium build, and he had either dark brown or black hair. I couldn't tell you what he was wearing though." Sarah answered.

The detective asked her a couple of more questions and left his card in case she remembered anything else before taking his leave. Sarah sighed in relief now that she'd given her statement. That was something she absolutely never wanted to do again. Ever.

#*#*#*#*#

The doctor came by a little while later and Sarah managed to persuade him into discharging her early. Hunter ducked out into the hall to book the hotel suite. They still hadn't told her about their plan, but the two men wanted to wait until the room was booked at least.

Hunter walked back in after making a reservation as the nurse was helping Sarah get dressed. Jon had his back turned so that he couldn't see her change and the older man smiled approvingly. Somehow he knew that leaving his little sister in Jon's hands was going to be a good idea. The nurse left the room to get the paperwork finished and then it was finally time for them to talk.

"Sis, Jon and I were talking about what the doctor said about your recovery. It's going to be a few weeks before you can drive home, so I've rented a suite for you to stay in until you heal enough. I know you don't like me spending my money on you, but it would make me feel better knowing that you're safe. Please, Sarah, do this for me." Hunter pleaded. "And I offered to stay with you until you're better. I won't if you don't want me to, but I want to do this for you. I can't explain why since I'm not sure myself, but let me do this. Please, Sarah..." Jon added.

Sarah looked at both men and she saw the concerned expressions on their faces. As upset as she was that they made plans for her without consulting her, she couldn't add to their worry. She just didn't have the heart to throw their kindness back in their face.

"Okay. I'll stay in the suite, Paul. And, Jon, I would love to have you stay with me. Thank you so much." Sarah finally responded. Hunter and Jon both smiled in relief and thanked her.

The nurse returned with Sarah's discharge papers and prescriptions. She was wheeled out to Hunter's rental car and he helped her in. They stopped at a pharmacy and got her medicine filled. While they were in the store, Hunter helped Jon pick out a couple of 'Get Well' gifts to cheer Sarah up.

Once they arrived at the hotel and got checked in, Hunter escorted them upstairs, but he had to leave after an hour because the WWE was doing an overseas tour starting the next day. He kissed Sarah's cheek and told her that he loved her and that he would text her the next day.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon checked to make sure the door was secure after Hunter left before sitting on the couch with Sarah. She was huddled underneath a blanket and when he sat down, she lifted it so that he could sit next to her. Jon accepted her silent invitation and he settled under the blanket with her.

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder, and to her surprise, he let her. "Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." she told him. "You're welcome, sweet girl. Now close your eyes and get some rest. You need it." Jon responded. She snuggled up against his warm body and it wasn't too long before she fell asleep.

Once he was sure that she was sound asleep, Jon carefully lifted Sarah into his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and lowered her to the bed. He then tucked her underneath the blankets.

Jon kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good night, sweet girl." He watched her sleep for a few more moments before slipping out of the room and going to bed himself.

#*#*#*#*#


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke up the next morning and she decided to look around the suite a bit since she didn't have the opportunity the day before. She looked in the living area and saw that her luggage had been delivered from where she was staying before. She was pleasantly surprised to find a kitchenette and that the fridge was fully stocked. And she knew that it was all courtesy of her brother too

 _'My brother knows me too well. I'm still hurting like a bitch, but I think that Jon deserves a nice breakfast for helping me out like he has. It's the very least I can do after all.'_ Sarah thought as she pulled out all the ingredients that she needed. It wasn't easy since she had a broken arm, but Sarah made a good meal of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. She also made a fresh pot of coffee and set out a pitcher of orange juice too.

#*#*#*#*#

Once the table was set, Sarah went to Jon's bedroom. She went inside and found him still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him since he looked so peaceful and he had to be exhausted from the past couple of days, so she started to walk out of the room. Sarah was almost to the doorway when she heard him ask "Is everything alright, sweet girl?"

"Yeah. I made some breakfast and I was going to see if you were hungry. I didn't mean to wake you up though. I'm sorry." Sarah rambled in reply. Jon sat up to face her and said "It's okay. I could definitely eat now." He got up from the bed and stretched before following her to the kitchen area.

Jon immediately poured himself a cup of coffee before joining her at the table to eat. Sarah was happy to see that he liked her cooking so much, he ate three servings before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach.

"Damn, that was amazing, Sarah. Thank you." Jon told her. Sarah blushed slightly in response, which made him grin. She looked positively adorable when she blushed liked that. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do after all." she said with a shrug.

He got up from his chair and walked around the table to where she was sitting. Jon leaned down and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to her cheek. Sarah let out a small gasp and it made him smirk to himself. At least now he knew that he was getting to her like she was getting to him.

"Why don't you go relax on the couch while I take care of the dishes." Jon suggested. "A bachelor who washes dishes? Be still my beating heart." she teased. He let out a loud laugh as he began to clear the table.

Sarah got up and went into the living room. She curled up on the comfortable couch and waited for him to finish. When Jon was done, he joined her on the couch where he watched tv with her until it was dinnertime.

#*#*#*#*#

After dinner, Sarah threw the containers their food came in away. She took her medicine before going in search of Jon. She found him sitting out on the balcony with a beer. She slid the door open and poked her head outside.

"Mind if I join you?" Sarah asked hopefully. Jon gave her a smile and replied "Sure." It was actually a pleasant evening outside temperature wise, so they decided to enjoy it while they could.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Jon said after a comfortable silence. "Only if you return the favor." Sarah responded in a teasing manner. "Deal." he told her.

"I guess I'll start with the basics. I'm 24. I live in Arkansas, but I was born in Florida. I have one sibling, who you've already met. And I'm a registered nurse. What else do you want to know?" Sarah told him. "Well, I guess it's a safe bet that you like wrestling, huh?" Jon asked.

Sarah sighed and said "Yeah, it's a pretty safe bet to say so. I haven't watched it in the last year though. It was kinda my thing to do with my dad and since he died, it's too hard to. I try, but when I look over to see what he thought of a certain part or match and see that he's not there, it's like a punch to the stomach. It sounds stupid, I know, but I can't help it. Maybe I'll grow out of it someday. I wasn't even like this after my mentor died and that was a hard one to handle as well."

Jon looked at her with a confused expression, so she decided to elaborate "Not many people know this, but I trained to wrestle. See, when I was 5, a wrestler and his family moved in across the street from us. I was excited since there weren't a lot of kids around the neighborhood and I became good friends with his two daughters. He and his wife practically adopted me and they became my second set of parents. When I was 17, I begged him to train me because I wanted to be in this business desperately. He finally agreed with the condition that I enroll in college, so I did. We trained for two years solid. He wanted to make sure that I was prepared for everything possible. When I was 19, I was in a serious car accident. It was so bad that I was in the hospital for a month. He called me after I had been in there for two weeks to tell me that he was coming through the next week and he would come see me. I was so excited and I couldn't wait. A few days later, my dad came to my room and I could tell something was up. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me what he was about to. It turns out, they found him dead in his hotel room that morning. Needless to say, I lost it. I couldn't even go to his funeral. The doctors refused to release me for it and it only made me more depressed. After all that, I couldn't step foot in a ring again. I tried once I was healed up, but I turned into a sobbing mess. At least I got to go to his Hall of Fame induction. It wasn't his funeral, but I did get some closure and that helped. I still miss him, but I was still able to watch wrestling until my dad died. I guess that was the straw that broke the camels back."

"Who was your mentor?" Jon asked since his curiosity was definitely peaked. Sarah looked at him sadly and replied "His name was Eddie." "As in Guerrero?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah." she answered quietly.

His heart broke for her. Jon didn't have the greatest parents around, so he couldn't imagine the pain of losing not only her father but also a father figure, but he couldn't stand to see her in this kind of pain. Jon leaned over and pulled her into a hug, being careful so that her injuries weren't aggravated. Sarah clung to him tightly and buried her face in his neck.

Jon stood up with her in his arms and carried her inside. He took Sarah into her room and laid her on the bed. He went to get up and leave, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Can you stay for a while? I don't wanna be alone right now." Sarah pleaded desperately. Jon saw her sad expression and the unshed tears in her brown eyes. It was like a punch to the gut. He just couldn't leave her like this, so he told her "I won't go anywhere, sweet girl. Not unless you want me to."

Sarah sighed in relief at his response. She also picked up on his subtle pledge. She knew that Jon wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, but that wasn't important to her. His actions were speaking to her far louder and clearer than his words ever could.

Jon laid down on the bed and gestured for her to lay next to him. Sarah rested her head on his chest and she smiled to herself when his arms wrapped around her firmly, yet gently. She was so relaxed by his comforting presence that it wasn't too long before she passed out. He shuffled around a bit until he managed to get comfortable before falling into a peaceful sleep with her still in his arms.

#*#*#*#*#


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three Weeks Later**_

The next few weeks flew by for Jon and Sarah. They spent all day with each other and slept in the same bed at night. Nothing happened between them, but that didn't mean there weren't feelings there. They just weren't sure of their own feelings, much less sure of what the other one felt.

After Sarah opened up to him about her past, Jon told her everything he could about his childhood, even things he'd never told anyone before. It was actually freeing for him to confide in her, mostly because she didn't look at him with pity. There was sympathy of course, but no pity. The only thing she told him after he was done was that if he didn't want to bring it up again, he didn't have to. Sarah also told him that what he'd done in his past, or had done to him, didn't matter because it made him who he was today. He almost broke down upon hearing her say that and he simply told her thank you and held her even tighter that night.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon was at his apartment to pack up the last of his things and to turn his keys in. He was leaving in a couple of days to report to FCW. Sami was there to help him load the car and the older man was glad since he needed his friend's advice. They finished loading the car down and went back upstairs to take one last look around and make sure there was nothing left behind. They stood there in the empty apartment and there was a long, awkward silence.

"Are you excited?" Sami asked. "I am, but in a way I'm not." Jon replied. "Okay... That's gonna need a bit of an explanation." the younger man responded. The older man sighed and sat down in the middle of the quiet living room.

"It's Sarah. These past few weeks have been incredible and I don't want them to end. She's just.. I don't know how to describe it, but I can't leave her. I don't want to." Jon replied. "She really is something else. I can see why you love her. I get it." Sami told him. He'd really gotten to know Sarah in the past few weeks and he thought she was a perfect fit for Jon.

Jon stared at his friend as the words seeped in. All of a sudden, it was like a bolt of lightning struck him. The realization that he was indeed in love with her was scary, but at the same time, it felt right. Now he just had to figure out how to tell her. Hopefully Sarah felt the same way. It would kill him if she didn't.

"Fuck.. I do love her. What do I do now?" Jon said finally. "It depends on what you want to do. If you want to be with her and see where things go, then tell her. If you don't feel like you're ready, let her go. It's up to you." Sami responded.

"I need her. I need her more than anything I ever have. I just don't know how she feels about me." Jon told him. "Dude, you're fucking blind if you don't see how much she cares for you. She feels the same way about you that you do for her. Trust me on that." Sami said. "Do you think so?" the older man asked. "I really do. Now get up off your ass, get in your car and go get your girl." the younger man replied.

Without warning, Jon gave his friend a huge hug. He stood up and went downstairs. Sami watched him leave with a smile on his face, happy that everything was going so great for his friend. If anyone deserved this kind of happiness, it was Jon, especially after all the hell he'd been through.

#*#*#*#*#

Meanwhile, Sarah was back at the hotel. She'd gone to the local physician that Hunter had set her up with and she was informed that she could go home anytime she wanted. The news wasn't entirely welcome though. It only meant that she had to leave Jon. Sarah had such strong feelings when it came to him, but she had no clue what they meant. All she knew for sure was that she had never felt this way before in her life. She was desperate for someone to talk to for advice and to help her sort through her thoughts, so she was now on Skype with her sister-in-law, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"How did it go at the doctor?" Stephanie asked. "Great. I can go home whenever I want." Sarah replied with a hint of sadness. "Well, don't sound so excited about it. I'd hate to see your reaction if you had gotten bad news instead of good." the older woman teased.

"How did you know that you were in love with Paul?" Sarah blurted out. "Ah, so that's why you're so upset." Stephanie said knowingly before continuing "In a way, you answered your own question. It's kind of hard to explain though. It just dawned on me all of a sudden, completely out of nowhere. There was this voice that told me not only did I love him, but that he was my soul mate. It scared me but at the same time, I'd never been happier before either."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as it all clicked into place for her. The way her heart raced when she thought of him or when he was near, the butterflies she got in her stomach when he spoke, the way she trembled in desire when they touched. The most important thing was how she felt when he held her. The feeling she got that told her that she'd never been so safe and cherished before in her life.

"Holy crap, I love him." Sarah finally said. "Yes, you do." Stephanie responded with a smile. The older woman was so happy that her sister-in-law was content. After all she'd been through, she deserved it.

"Are you going to tell him?" Stephanie asked. "I think so. I'm not sure if he feels the same, but I have to know. I don't know how to go about it though." Sarah replied. "The best way is to just tell him straight out, but I don't think you have to worry about it. No man would do all he's done for you if there weren't strong feelings involved. Just tell him. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." the older woman said.

"Thank you, Steph. I gotta go. He's going to be back soon." Sarah said gratefully. "You're welcome. Let me know how it goes." Stephanie said. "I will. I love you, sis." the younger woman told her. "I love you too, sis." the older woman responded.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah put her tablet away and took a few deep, cleansing breaths. She had no idea how she was going to get the nerve up to tell Jon how she felt, but somehow she was going to do it.

 _'I'm a McCoy, damn it, and McCoy's don't back down. I'm going to put my big girl panties on and tell him how I feel, no matter what. Who knows, I could get lucky and he feels the same way. Who am I kidding? Jon could have any woman he wants, so why would be want me? I have to know though, even if the truth hurts.'_ Sarah thought as she waited for him to return.

The door opened, then shut and she heard him walk into the room. She took another deep breath before standing up to face him, to face the conversation they really needed to have.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon arrived back at the hotel and he got on the elevator. The ride up to the suite seemed to take forever and it made him anxious. He started to fidget and it was a huge relief when the elevator door opened on their floor. Jon strode down the hallway with one thing on his mind. Making Sarah his. He entered the suite to begin looking for her and he found her in the living area. His heart actually skipped a beat when she stood up to face him.

Sarah started to open her mouth to speak, to confess her feelings for him, but Jon crossed the room in just a few steps. He pulled her into his arms and lowered a searing kiss to her lips. It took a couple of seconds for her to react since it came out of nowhere, but she finally responded with a passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her.

Jon finally broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers as they tried to catch their breath. His hand slid up to cup her cheek and he started to stroke the silky soft skin with his thumb.

"What was that all about?" Sarah managed to ask. "I've been dying to do that since I first saw you in the bar. I only regret not doing it a hell of a lot sooner." Jon replied. "What does this meant to you? For us?" she asked.

"This means I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. It means that I love you so fucking much that I can't imagine living without you. Please tell me I'm not alone here, that I'm not the only one feeling this way." Jon replied. "You're not alone, Jon. I love you too. More than I can't ever tell you. Please make me yours and never let me go." Sarah told him, which made him smile. Finally his life was complete.

#*#*#*#*#


	6. Chapter 6

Jon's lips captured hers in an instant. Sarah responded without hesitation and her hands slid from around his neck, down to his back. His hand grasped a handful of her soft brown hair as his tongue swiped across the seam of her mouth. She opened up for him and his tongue immediately began stroking against hers. He couldn't believe how responsive she was for him. That fact only served to turn him on even more, and he didn't even know that was possible.

The next thing Sarah knew, Jon had broken the kiss and he was sweeping her into his arms. He carried her back to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon gently lowered her to the bed. Sarah watched him as he climbed in beside her. He carefully pushed her so that she was lying on her back. He quickly straddled her waist and stared deep into her brown eyes.

Sarah looked up at him nervously and it prompted him to ask "Are you okay, sweet girl? We can stop and wait if you want to." "Yeah. Kinda. It's just that I have so little experience and I'm afraid of disappointing you." she replied. "Sarah, just how little is too little?" Jon asked. She blushed and turned her head so that their eye contact was broken.

"Are you a virgin?" Jon asked, even though he was certain of the answer. Sarah nodded her head 'yes' in response. He cupped her face in his hand and turned her head so that she was facing him again.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it makes me want you even more. I've never been with a virgin before but I promise to be as gentle as possible. We can wait if you want to though. It's all up to you. I just want you to promise me that if I do anything that hurts you, or if you want to stop at anytime, you'll tell me." Jon told her. "I want to. I promise I'll tell you if it hurts, but I trust you not to hurt me." Sarah said.

"You should also know that after this, I'm never letting you go. Ever. You're mine now, sweet girl. Mine." Jon said. "Good. Just remember this goes both ways. You're mine too." Sarah told him, which made him grin.

"Now that we have all that cleared up.." Jon said before lowering his lips to hers. Sarah's hands trailed down his body until they dipped under his shirt. He broke the kiss so that she could pull his shirt off over his head. His lips skimmed across her jaw and down her neck. His tongue swiped across her pulse point, which caused her to groan. Sensing that it was a weak spot of hers, Jon began to work it over until she was writhing beneath him.

Jon finally removed his lips from her neck and raised so that he was sitting up. His hand went to Sarah's shirt and he quickly pulled it off her body. He then unclasped her bra and slowly peeled it away. Jon leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Sarah moaned loudly and her hand ran through his hair as he ravaged her breasts with his hands, teeth, and tongue.

His hands trailed down to her jeans and he had them unbuttoned and unzipped in record time. Jon slowly pulled them and her underwear down her body before tossing them aside. Sarah's naked body was finally exposed to him and his blue eyes raked over her body hungrily.

"Fuck.. You're so fucking beautiful." Jon whispered in awe. Sarah's hands shakily went for his belt and she tried to unbuckle it. It took her a couple of tries, but she managed to undo his belt and jeans. Her hands pushed them down and he kicked the pants aside. His lips recaptured hers in a searing kiss.

Her hands reached between their bodies and she grasped his erection gently. Jon tore his lips away from hers and he grabbed her wrist. Sarah gave him a confused look and he said "Next time, sweet girl. I'm having a difficult time staying in control and your hand down there isn't helping at all." She quickly let go of him and their mouths found each other again.

Jon reached between them and his hand cupped her damp mound. His fingers zeroed in on her sensitive bundle of nerves and he could feel her begin to tremble in pleasure as he began rubbing it. He took his index finger and he carefully pushed it inside her tight entrance. Jon slowly began thrusting it inside her and he waited a couple of moments before adding another finger.

"So damn tight.." Jon murmured as he continued thrusting his fingers inside her. "Jon, I can't.. I need.." Sarah pleaded. She wasn't sure exactly what it was she needed, but she could feel something intense build inside her. His fingers curled and brushed against her spot, causing her to orgasm almost instantly. He watched in awe as her body shattered completely beneath him. Watching Sarah in the throes of passion was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen before. Once her climax had passed, he withdrew his fingers from her and he grasped his hard, aching length in his hand.

Sarah looked up at him and said "I'm ready, Jon. Please make me yours." With her statement ringing in his ears, Jon began pushing inside her slowly. She let out a whimper as he stretched her body beyond what she'd ever felt before. With a quick snap of his hips, he broke through that barrier of innocence and she whined in pain. He cursed under his breath, feeling like crap that she was in pain because of him. He tenderly kissed her lips to take her mind off the discomfort she was feeling. A few moments later, Sarah rocked her hips to his in a clear invitation, letting him know she was ready for him to move.

Jon slowly withdrew from her body until only the tip of him was still inside her before entering her again. He began thrusting inside her as gently as he possibly could. The feeling of their bodies finally making love was positively overwhelming for the both of them. His hands slid underneath her body and he pulled her closer to him as their bodies grew close. She pleaded with him to go faster and he quickly obliged her. Jon could feel her body tighten around him, so he said "Cum for me, sweet girl."

Sarah moaned his name as her body exploded in an earth-shattering orgasm. Her walls clamped around him almost painfully and Jon came hard a few thrusts later, shouting her name loudly. He collapsed on top of her body, completely spent.

Jon finally caught his breath several minutes later and he carefully pulled out of her body. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. Sarah watched him kneel at the edge of the bed and nudge her legs apart. He used the cloth to clean her up and he tossed it to the floor when he was done. He laid back down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and he was holding her tightly, almost as if he was scared she was an illusion and that she would disappear on him.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Jon asked. "I'm better than alright. That was amazing, Jon. Better than I could've ever dreamed of." Sarah replied. He kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back. She yawned loudly and mumbled sleepily "I love you." "I love you too." he responded before they fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

#*#*#*#*#


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sarah woke up still in Jon's arms. The night before had gone far better than she ever could've imagined. However, the fact remained that he had to leave the next morning for Florida and she had to go home. She could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces at the thought of being apart from him. Sadness overwhelmed her and she had to choke back a sob. There was no way she was going to ruin today by moping around, thinking about a future that most likely wasn't possible. No, today she was going to spend every possible second she could with him and cherish the memories for the rest of her life. Of course, that was easier said than done, so Sarah decided to close her eyes and take a quick nap until he woke up.

Jon was laying there awake, but with his eyes closed. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before and just how good it felt to have her feel the same way he did. And finally getting to make love to her? Beyond indescribable. He'd never known that sex could be that intense, but with her, it was easily the best he ever had. He just wasn't sure how she would react to what he was going to ask her, but he'd do anything to get Sarah to say yes. Jon would even get down on both knees and beg until she agreed. Today though, he was going to put all the heavy stuff aside and concentrate on making today the perfect day for both of them. However, he was excited for when he was going to ask the question that would change both of their lives. And he honestly couldn't wait.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon decided to get up and run Sarah a bubble bath. He'd heard from some of the guys and seen on tv that women usually liked that kind of thing, so he hoped she was one of them. He went into the bathroom and ran the water until it was the right temperature before adding some soap. Once the tub was filled, he went back into the bedroom to wake Sarah up.

Sarah woke to Jon gently kissing her face and stroking her hair. She gave him a sleepy smile and said "Good morning." "Good morning, sweet girl. I have a surprise for you." he said. "Ooh. What is it?" she asked.

Jon simply lifted her into his arms in response and carried her into the bathroom. He lowered her into the bathtub and held her arm up until he could put a plastic bag on over her cast. She scooted forward a bit and he climbed in behind her. It was a tight fit since he wasn't exactly a small man, but they made it work.

Sarah leaned back against him and sighed in contentment. Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "What's all this for?" she asked after a comfortable silence. "I wanted to do something nice for you and I heard that women love this kinda thing. Do you like it?" he replied. She turned around in the tub so that she was straddling his body. Sarah leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss as her answer.

Jon's fingers speared her hair as their embrace sent sparks through their bodies. Sarah could feel him grow hard between them, so she grasped his erection in her hand and began tentatively stroking him. He groaned deeply as her lips lowered to his neck and she sucked on the delicate flesh.

"Fuck, Sarah, I need to be inside you right now. But I don't want to hurt you.." Jon said. "You won't. I'm not sore at all. I promise." Sarah assured him. He couldn't wait a second longer after hearing her response and he entered her body without hesitation. His hands gripped her hips in his hands as he helped guide her movements. Her forehead rested on his and their eyes locked on each other as their bodies soon exploded in unison.

Jon pulled the plug to the tub and they stood up to rinse off. He wrapped Sarah up in a towel and they went back to the bedroom where they spent the remainder of the morning lost in each other.

#*#*#*#*#

Later that day, Jon and Sarah were sitting out on the balcony, huddled underneath a blanket, watching the sun set. As the day wore on, she was having a harder and harder time keeping a lid on her emotions. She had no idea how she was going to live without him. Separating from him was absolutely going to crush her. Tears started running down her face without warning and she tried to discreetly wipe them away without him noticing. No such luck there. He was too in tune with her to not notice that she was upset.

Jon wiped the tears away from her eyes and pulled her onto his lap. Sarah held onto him tightly, desperately as she fought to reign in her emotions. He started rubbing her back to calm her down and she finally managed to stop crying after a while.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Jon asked. "I don't want this day to end. Tomorrow you have to leave and so do I, and the thought of separating is killing me. I love you so much, Jon. I don't want to leave your side. Ever. I feel like an idiot right now, but I can't help it. I don't want to leave you. Please don't make me.." Sarah replied.

"Look at me, Sarah. Please." Jon told her. She complied with his gentle demand and he continued "What part of 'I'm never letting you go' did you not get? When I told you that, I meant it with everything in me. I wanted to do this a bit more romantically, but I guess now's a good a time as any. Tonight, I want to call your brother and tell him I need a few extra days. Then we're leaving here tomorrow and going to your place and packing up whatever you need, then we're taking it all to Tampa. Once we get there, we're going to the courthouse and getting married. Please tell me you want all that. Will you come with me and take this journey together, forever? Will you marry me, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she finally was able to reply with a quiet, almost inaudible "Yes." "Yes?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, of course I'll go with you. Yes, I'll marry you. People might think we're insane, but I don't care. I want all of that. I want you."

Jon got a huge smile on his face and he gave her a passionate kiss in response. "Thank fuck you said yes. I was ready to get on both knees and beg you to agree. Or seduce you until the answer was yes." he told her, which made her giggle. "I knew I should've held out. Damn.." she teased. Jon laughed and held her close.

"I guess we should go call your brother now." Jon said. "Yeah, we should. I have to call Steph too. She wanted to know how things went. She's probably driving Paul nuts right about now." Sarah said. "Let's call them really quick. I want to spend the rest of the night making love to my fiancée." he told her. She smiled and said "That sounds like a great idea to me." He groaned in response and stood up with her cradled in his arms.

#*#*#*#*#


	8. Chapter 8

Jon and Sarah went ahead and called Hunter and Stephanie to let them know what happened. The older couple was so happy that they were finally together and content. Sarah was glad she suggested that they use speakerphone to make the phone call because when they told them that they were engaged, Stephanie literally squealed with joy. Jon made his request about waiting a few days to report to Florida so that they could get Sarah's belongings and it was approved without hesitation. The younger couple also told them that they were planning on getting married the day after they arrived in Tampa and invited the older couple to come down for it. Hunter and Stephanie of course agreed.

Once the phone call was over, Jon took Sarah back to the bedroom and they made love to celebrate their new beginning.

They left Philadelphia the next morning and drove straight through to Arkansas. Sarah only packed what she needed, which was mostly her clothes. They spent the night at her home before leaving for was actually excited to be moving back to Tampa since she was born in Pinellas Park, which was just minutes away.

The couple arrived in Tampa late that Monday evening and immediately moved their belongings into the apartment Jon had already leased. They didn't even bother to unpack that night. They ordered in and passed out in bed, completely and utterly worn out.

#*#*#*#*#

The next morning, Stephanie and Hunter arrived in Florida. Jon rolled out of bed and answered the door. He looked down and realized that he was wearing boxers. Not exactly the best thing to be wearing when greeting the in-law's on your wedding day. Oh well.. Shit happens.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked. Stephanie and Jon rolled their eyes at the obvious DX reference and it prompted him to say "What? I had to do it. It was too easy to pass up." "Welcome to my life.." the older woman said with a long suffering sigh. "My condolences." the younger man joked.

"If you guys are done picking on me.." Hunter grumbled. "To answer your question, I couldn't be more ready." Jon replied as he stepped aside to let them in.

Sarah walked into the room and gave Hunter and Stephanie a hug. The older woman grabbed her hand and said "Get your purse. We're going shopping before you get married."

Jon stood up and gave his fiancée a kiss before saying "I'll see you later, sweet girl. I love you." "I love you too, baby." Sarah responded. Stephanie linked her arm with the younger woman's and they walked out the door together.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter waited for the door to close before pulling something out of his pocket. He handed it to Jon and said "I got this when our dad died. It was our grandmother's engagement ring. I want you to give it to her when you get married today. I think it'll be good luck. Our grandparents were married for 60 years, so.."

Jon held the ring in his hand and looked at it for a moment. It was a simple, elegant, obviously antique ring, but he knew she'd adore it simply because of the sentimental value. "Thanks, Hunter. I appreciate it. I'm sure she'll love it." the younger man said gratefully.

"First of all, call me Paul. We're about to be family. Second, Stephanie wasn't too happy about you guys just getting married at the courthouse, so she planned a small ceremony. I wouldn't bother arguing with her about it. It's a loosing battle. Trust me on that one." Hunter told him. Jon decided to keep an open mind about it and asked "Where is this ceremony?" "Funny you should ask.." the older man said.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah had just finished shopping for a dress and a ring with her sister-in-law. Stephanie took her back to their hotel room so that they could get ready. The younger woman changed into her new dress and let the older woman do her make-up and fix her hair. Once they were done, Stephanie insisted they sit down and talk for a moment before leaving.

"Are you excited?" Stephanie asked. "Very. I'm just so anxious to get this done so we can start the rest of our lives. That's what I'm most excited for." Sarah replied. The older woman smiled and said "I'd say you're ready then. Before we leave, I should tell you that there's been a change in plans." "What do you mean?" the younger woman asked. "Oh, you'll see. I promise you're gonna love it though." Stephanie replied.

#*#*#*#*#

The couple arrived at their small wedding ceremony separately. It ended up being held at the home of John Cena, who was a good friend of Hunter's. He was more than happy to do this for them, so he opened his home up to them without question, even though he was on the road.

Stephanie had arranged for a minister and all that was left to do was for the young couple to actually say their vows. Hunter got choked up when he finally saw his sister and it took him a few minutes to regain his composure. Sarah asked him if he would give her away and of course he agreed.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon was standing next to the minister, anxiously waiting for Sarah, when Stephanie walked out. She stood close by so that she could take pictures. His attention went back to the makeshift aisle and it was then that he finally got a glimpse of his gorgeous bride. He swore his heart stopped beating for a minute as she walked up to him on her brother's arm.

Hunter and Sarah finally came to a stop at the end of the aisle. He kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Jon's before stepping back to stand next to his wife.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. I understand that the couple would like to use their own vows, so you may begin whenever you're ready." the minister said.

Jon held Sarah's hands in his and slipped her grandmother's ring on her finger before saying "I'm not too great at this kind of thing, but I'll do my best for you. My life hasn't been the easiest and I don't think I've ever been truly happy outside a wrestling ring. Until I met you that is. You didn't just walk into my life, you blew in like a damn hurricane and turned me on my head. I love you so much, Sarah. I don't know how I lived before you came along, but now I don't have to think about life without you. Thank you for simply being you."

Sarah wiped her eyes really quick. She slid the ring she bought for him on his ring finger and said "I think you did just fine. I'm not too good at this either, but I wanted to tell you just how much you've changed my life for the better. Before I met you, I was just going through the motions of everyday life. It wasn't living. It was existing, and barely at that. From the moment you put your arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, I came back to life. I love you more than I can ever tell you, Jon, and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."

"Do you, Jon, take Sarah to be your wife?" the minister asked him. "I do." Jon said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Do you, Sarah, take Jon to be your husband?" the minister asked her. "I do." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister announced.

Jon smiled, as did Sarah, and he lowered a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips. He didn't want to push things with her brother after all. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that if Hunter tried to say a word, Stephanie would stop him.

The kiss ended all too soon and Hunter and Stephanie came up to embrace the couple. They took a few pictures together before going out to dinner. After they finished eating, the newlyweds excused themselves to go home.

#*#*#*#*#

Jon and Sarah arrived back at their apartment after the long day. He swept her into his arms and carried her into their place and back to their bedroom. They fell onto the bed together and made love.

Later that night, Jon lay awake while she slept. He couldn't help but think on just how much their lives changed over the past month. From being two people who were just going through the motions, to finding their soul mate. All because of a chance encounter. Jon smiled and gave her a kiss before falling asleep, ready for whatever their lives had to bring.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **The End**_

#*#*#*#*#

 **I want to say a huge thank you to anyone who read, followed, faved, or reviewed this story. I appreciate your support so much.**


End file.
